Espérance
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Pré-FE6. Hector n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la santé de son ami lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Jusqu'au jour où Eliwood crache du sang devant lui.


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** Pré-FE6. Hector n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la santé de son ami lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Jusqu'au jour où Eliwood crache du sang devant lui.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

C'est encore moi ! (je vous avais dit que ce fandom m'inspire, un truc de malade)

Cette fois-ci, l'OS se place 3 ans avant Sword of Seals, donc 17 ans après Blazing Sword. Je précise aussi que j'ai mentionné quelques éléments du long épilogue que nous, Européens, ne peuvent avoir à la fin de BS (quoique que RnK est plus parlant que BS... bref, l'opus 7 quoi), qui se déroule 15 ans après la défaite de Nergal. Si vous voulez le voir, on peut facilement le trouver sur YouTube. :) (en anglais par contre ; mais bon, si vous avez joué à SoS, l'anglais ne devrait plus trop vous poser de problème. xD)

Concernant l'OS en lui-même, je dois avouer que j'étais très motivée par le thème (j'aime les moments de révélations), mais quand je l'écrivais toute ma bonne foi est parti. ._." Du coup je le trouve assez moyen, et j'arrive pas à le rectifier.

Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

******Espérance**

Hector était heureux. Ni plus, ni moins. Aujourd'hui, il attendait une visite de son ami de toujours avec impatience. Leur dernière entrevue datait d'il y avait deux ans – qui elle-même avait eu lieu quinze ans après la fin de leur voyage – et il avait hâte de retrouver Eliwood pour parler, de tout et de rien, comme avant. Faire un petit entraînement, aussi, qui sait ? Ils avaient pris de l'âge, certes, mais ils pouvaient toujours faire quelques échanges de coups, pour garder la forme.

Se promenant alors dans le château en attendant l'arrivée d'Eliwood, Hector observa de la fenêtre sa fille dans le jardin. Elle était âgée de douze ans. Le temps passait drôlement vite… En y regardant de plus près, elle tenait un tome de magie dans les mains et semblait étudier attentivement, assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il ricana face à cette vue ; depuis des années, depuis sa naissance pratiquement, il avait pensé que Lilina deviendrait une cavalière pégase tout comme sa mère, ayant exactement le même caractère – malgré le fait qu'il continue à dire qu'elle lui ressemblait plus. Contre toute attente, elle avait développé des aptitudes particulières pour la magie et avait tout de suite commencé à apprendre les bases. Son professeur, le mage général Cecilia, avait même confirmé qu'elle possédait un grand potentiel. Hector aurait aimé que Florina voie ses progrès…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un chevalier qui l'interpela. Hector se tourna vers lui, et le nouveau venu lui signala que Lord Eliwood ainsi que Maître Roy étaient arrivés. Un joyeux sourire étira les lèvres du marquis d'Ositia, et il s'empressa d'aller accueillir son ami – et l'héritier de Pherae.

Devant les grandes portes du château se tenait Eliwood, l'air ravi, ainsi que son fils, qui semblait en revanche un peu plus nerveux. Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Hector, mais il décida de ne pas en faire la remarque immédiatement – inutile d'aggraver les choses.

— Quel plaisir de te revoir, Eliwood ! s'exclama gaiement Hector.

— Moi de même, Hector, salua le marquis de Pherae à son tour. Comment vas-tu ?

Hector ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cela.

— Oh, tu me connais, je suis toujours un grand gaillard, répliqua-t-il. Mais venez, entrez dans le château, nous n'allons tout de même pas rester à l'entrée.

Eliwood sourit et acquiesça, puis suivit Hector à l'intérieur de la demeure, son fils à ses côtés. Il trouvait que son ami n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et cela l'amusa quelque peu. Quel que soit le nombre d'années qui s'écoulerait, Hector resterait toujours le même, et c'était rassurant en un sens.

Hector les conduisit jusqu'à l a salle des invités où ils y seraient bien plus à l'aise. Il avait spécialement spécifié aux autres nobles de ne pas entrer dans cette salle car le marquis de Pherae serait présent, et qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui de manière privée. Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher leur entrevue par des aristocrates qui voudraient s'attirer les faveurs de Pherae !

Hector invita alors Eliwood et Roy à s'asseoir, tandis qu'il prenait lui-même place. Les deux invités s'exécutèrent, et le souverain d'Ositia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement chez le jeune Lord.

— Et bien Roy, tu es en train de devenir un homme ! lança-t-il. Tu as beaucoup grandi en deux ans. As-tu commencé un entraînement à l'épée ?

— Pas encore, Lord Hector, répondit calmement Roy.

— A vrai dire Hector, l'une de mes principales raisons de venir ici est que je voulais que Roy reste à Ositia pour qu'il étudie, déclara Eliwood.

Hector lança un regard étonné à son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, mais dans un certain sens, c'était logique ; Ositia étant le plus puissant territoire de Lycia, presque tous les héritiers de chaque maison y venaient pour étudier – Hector, Eliwood et Erik de Lahus ayant été camarades de classe par le même moyen. Il sourit alors et posa une main sur la tête de Roy, ce dernier sursautant face au geste inattendu du marquis.

— C'est pour cela que tu étais tout nerveux, tout à l'heure ? rigola-t-il. Très bien Eliwood, j'accueille ton fils avec plaisir.

— Merci Hector, souffla Eliwood. Roy, fais de ton mieux, je compte sur toi. J'ai cru voir Lilina dans le jardin, tu pourrais aller lui présenter tes salutations ?

Roy hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, après avoir poliment salué Hector. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil face au comportement d'Eliwood, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il renvoie aussi tôt son fils. De ce fait il lui lança un regard interloqué. Eliwood se contenta de sourire.

— Je pensais qu'il serait mieux pour lui de connaître davantage Lilina, répondit-il. Il semblait très enthousiaste la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, il y a deux ans.

Etrangement, quelque chose en Hector tiqua. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus… Cela n'était pas formulé ainsi, mais il voyait bien le sous-entendu dans les paroles de son ami, et même si cela l'irritait un peu, il devait avouer que de toute évidence, Roy et Lilina apprendraient à se connaître tôt ou tard. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il accepterait leur union.

Leur union.

— Eliwood ! s'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts. Je suis un devin !

Le marquis de Pherae sursauta à la forte voix d'Hector, et cligna des yeux devant ses paroles. De quoi parlait-il ? Manifestant son incompréhension, il demanda plus d'explications quant à sa soudaine acclamation de pouvoir divin, et il eut d'abord pour réponse un large sourire.

— Je suis un devin ! répéta Hector. Tu te rappelles de la fois où je t'ai raconté mon rêve ? Où j'avais une barbe broussailleuse, et une petite fille sur mes épaules.

Eliwood hocha la tête, se souvenant vaguement de quelque chose de similaire. A l'époque, il s'était moqué de cette fameuse barbe évoquée, mais à présent, c'était devenu la réalité – Hector l'arborait même fièrement, et il fallait avouer que cela lui seyait plutôt bien. Puis, il réalisa soudain que ce n'était absolument pas anodin, et fixa son ami avec un regard ébahi.

— Oh !

— Oui, « oh » ! s'esclaffa Hector. Et je te le répète, je ne t'abandonnerai pas ma fille !

Eliwood ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en rires, amusé par le comportement d'Hector. Roy et Lilina se connaissaient à peine ! Il y avait des chances qu'ils soient plus proches que cela, certes, mais pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de deux enfants encore en apprentissage. Néanmoins, le marquis de Pherae l'imaginait bien, ce futur dont Hector avait rêvé il y avait tant d'années ; aussi incongru que cela pouvait paraître, il l'espérait, même – alors qu'auparavant il le redoutait. Cela susciterait peut-être de l'agitation venant des autres territoires, proclamant que l'union deux souverains de deux maisons différentes n'était pas décente, mais cela rapprocherait encore plus Ositia et Pherae.

Hector se passa une main dans sa barbe, pensif. Si son rêve devenait réalité, Lycia serait alors gouvernée par Ositia et Pherae… Cela ne semblait pas si horrible. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Roy, le fils d'Eliwood, qui partageait certainement beaucoup de points communs avec son père – cela se voyait d'ores et déjà qu'il possédait cet air gentil et idéaliste. Il verrait bien le jour venu. Il ricana.

— Si j'avais eu un fils, nous aurions pu savoir lequel de nos enfants aurait été le meilleur.

— Effectivement, ça aurait été plutôt amusant, répliqua Eliwood. Toutefois, je suis certain que ton fils aurait décidé de prendre la hache, tout comme toi. C'en suivraient de nombreux matchs aux dénouements équilibrés, comme les nôtres.

Eliwood décida de ne pas évoquer de nouveau le nombre de leurs matchs, étant donné qu'Hector était persuadé qu'ils possédaient les mêmes scores, contrairement à lui qui affirmait qu'il avait remporté plus de victoires que de défaites. Cela le rafraîchissait de reparler ainsi avec Hector après deux ans pendant lesquelles beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Il pouvait oublier tous ses soucis, se rappeler du passé, et tout simplement être aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui le prit soudainement aux poumons. Discrètement, il se massa le torse, essayant de l'atténuer, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa gorge lui brûlait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hector, et céder à la douleur ne s'avérait pas la meilleure idée…

— Oh, sûrement, rétorqua Hector.

Seulement, il remarqua un changement d'attitude chez Eliwood ; il paraissait beaucoup plus tendu et nerveux, une main légèrement sur son vêtement. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Eliwood, tout va bien ? s'enquit-il sur un ton soucieux.

Le marquis de Pherae hocha lentement la tête, mais il ne put continuer à résister face à la douleur. Violemment, brusquement, il couvrit sa bouche d'une main et toussa, toussa, fort, douloureusement. Il sentait ses poumons brûler, sa paume devenir plus moite, sa tête divaguer de plus en plus… Il entendait Hector l'appeler mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, de dire que tout allait bien – même si ce qu'il voyait ne le montrait absolument pas. Les picotements dans sa gorge étaient semblables à des pointes de lance, et Eliwood aurait souhaité que cette toux s'arrête tout de suite, immédiatement, sans plus de souffrance.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, Eliwood retira doucement sa main, la fermant en un poing, connaissant pertinemment ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il avait mal à la tête. Se laissant alors tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, il ferma les yeux et posa son autre main sur son torse, encore douloureux après cette soudainement quinte de toux dont il se serait volontiers passé. Hector se leva abruptement de son siège et agrippa l'épaule de son ami, à la fois en colère et inquiet.

— Dis-moi que ce que je viens de voir n'était que passager, hoqueta-t-il. Dis-moi que c'est juste une toux à cause de la fatigue, dis-moi que c'est faux-

— Hector, interrompit Eliwood. Si j'ai envoyé Roy ici, c'était aussi pour cette raison.

Il rouvrit sa main, et Hector jura bruyamment, se passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Il aurait dû s'apercevoir que son ami ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'à l'ordinaire ! Eliwood soupira longuement, reprenant son souffle, et regarda Hector droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état, poursuivit-il. De plus, cela tombait bien puisqu'il devait commencer son apprentissage dans le combat, alors venir à Ositia me semblait la meilleure solution jusqu'à ce que ma santé s'améliore.

Hector leva brusquement la tête à la dernière partie de la phrase. Ses mots se formèrent instantanément sur ses lèvres.

— Mais cette maladie, tu ne peux _pas_ en guérir… !

Ses parents, Uther, tous les trois avaient succombé à une maladie… Hector ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la même qui accablait Eliwood, mais cela lui faisait peur. Peur de perdre encore un proche ; son meilleur ami, son presque _frère_. Il y avait déjà eu assez de morts et de souffrance comme ça ! Il se rassit sur sa chaise et se couvrit les yeux avec sa main, l'autre retombant lâchement sur son genou. Les malheurs ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais de s'abattre ?

Eliwood fixa d'abord Hector avec surprise, mais son regard se radoucit lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir. Il savait bien que ce que son ami redoutait le plus, c'était la mort par maladie ; toute sa famille lui avait été prise ainsi, et intérieurement, le marquis de Pherae remerciait Sainte Elimine pour ne pas avoir emporté Florina de la même manière – même s'il aurait évidemment voulu qu'elle ne parte pas de si tôt. Si tel cas s'était produit, il n'aurait pas pu garantir l'état mental d'Hector après le choc. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, peu certain du choix de ses mots.

— Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, murmura-t-il. Les soigneurs disent qu'il y a un espoir, et veulent que je prenne mon traitement correctement pour que je guérisse, naturellement. Mais je vois bien dans leurs regards qu'ils ont des doutes.

Hector frissonna, inconsciemment. Non, non, non, Eliwood ne mourrait _pas_. Continuant à se cacher derrière sa main, il chuchota :

— Pitié, tu ne vas pas mourir et me laisser derrière, hein ? Tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste…

Eliwood sourit, tendrement, et redirigea son regard vers son ami. Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hector, faisant relever la tête de ce dernier. Le marquis d'Ositia réprima un grognement lorsqu'il vit le visage fatigué de son vis-à-vis, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles plus tôt – qui sait, il aurait pu rassembler les meilleurs soigneurs du pays pour aider son ami ? Futile et puérile pensée, mais peut-être, _peut-être_, les choses se seraient déroulées autrement, et l'angoisse qui le rongeait maintenant ne se montrerait pas aussi intense, pesante.

— Je ne suis pas le dernier, réfuta Eliwood. Tu as Lilina à tes côtés. Elle est ta fille, et prendra un jour ta place pour diriger Ositia. Tu dois la chérir.

— Et en qui aurais-je confiance, dans cette Lycia corrompue ? asséna Hector. Je sens bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en ce moment ! Sur qui d'autre que toi pourrais-je me reposer lorsqu'une guerre éclatera ?

Eliwood se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Lyndis avait quitté Caelin ; le nouveau marquis de Santaruz ne se montrait pas aussi clément que Lord Helman ; Erik de Lahus n'avait jamais apprécié Hector, et réciproquement ; les autres territoires ne tenaient pas de relation particulière avec Ositia ; il restait encore Lord Orun, à Thria, qui était le demi-frère d'Hector… Mais Thria n'avait pas autant de puissance que Pherae. Depuis toujours, Ositia et Pherae gardaient un solide lien pour s'entraider en cas de besoin – sans mentionner l'amitié qui unissait les actuels marquis. Ajouté à cela les rumeurs qui couraient sur Biran en ces temps… Hector avait raison de se méfier et de prévoir un désastre, même si d'autres prendraient cela pour des décisions trop hâtives. Eliwood lui-même redoutait le pire, mais tentait de se persuader que la situation s'arrangerait, que tout resterait dans l'ordre encore longtemps. Il détestait ce genre de situation, où chaque parole avait son poids d'importance… Il inspira profondément.

— Je ne mourrai pas maintenant, je te le promets, décréta-t-il. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore condamné, il reste encore de l'espoir à ma guérison…

Hector grogna – cette fois, il ne put s'en empêcher. Un espoir, oui. C'était tout ce qu'il restait, dans ce monde, de l'espoir. Il soupira.

— D'accord, d'accord, je te crois, souffla-t-il. Mais résiste autant que tu le peux !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura Eliwood avec un léger sourire. De plus, tu pourras aussi compter sur Roy si tu cherches le soutien de Pherae.

— Roy, hein ?

L'héritier de Pherae. Eliwood semblait déjà fier de lui, et certain de la relève. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose en rapport avec sa défunte femme… Ninian pouvait avoir des prémonitions, certes faibles, mais certaines d'entre elles lui permettaient d'affirmer des faits futurs. Elle avait sûrement vu son fils devenir un grand dirigeant, ou quelque chose de similaire. Hector se leva et agrippa l'épaule de son ami, balayant l'air de son autre main.

— Ayons de l'espoir, alors, fit-il solennellement. Je n'aurai pas de mauvaises pensées pour ta santé, et j'aurai confiance en les capacités de ton fils. Je prendrai soin de lui durant son séjour à Ositia.

Eliwood hocha la tête. Tout n'était pas perdu.

— Espérons que les tensions entre les pays se calment et que l'on pourra être aux côtés de nos enfants le plus longtemps possible, ajouta-t-il. Pour la paix.

Des espoirs qui semblaient si réalisables…

* * *

J'ai quand même réussi à faire UN rapprochement avec le fait que Roy soit envoyé à Ositia. XD Je suis fière de moi. *sort* L'idée m'est venue comme ça, pouf, qu'Eliwood a jarté Roy de Pherae le temps qu'il se rétablisse (ce qui n'est pas arrivé, bien sûr).

Et OUI, encore des références au dialogue de soutien entre Eliwood et Hector ! J'y peux rien si ces dialogues sont géniaux. D: Faudrait que je fasse quelque chose avec celui de Legault et de Heath, aussi... xDD

Voilà, une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
